


【鸣佐】幼稚鬼

by chip_sherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chip_sherry/pseuds/chip_sherry
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 5





	【鸣佐】幼稚鬼

Warning： 

*现代社畜paro

*不太明显的叔鸣佐

*R向

会社里的女员工总爱趁着在茶水间冲泡咖啡的短暂闲暇讨论八卦话题，从无能的上司编排到新来的年轻实习生。尽管能讨论的对象有太多太多，但策划部的部长宇智波佐助永远是不衰的焦点。

“宇智波部长真的好帅气啊，而且皮肤也好好。”还算是个新人的前台小姐花子感慨到。她在刚入公司不久就注意到了这位年轻英俊的部长并打算追求他。

“诶，你还不死心吗，这种气质冷冽的酷男不适合你啦。”

“但是感觉部长还是单身，明明条件这么好。”

“部长三十多岁了吧，已经快到大叔的年纪了。”

“年长男性对这种年纪的姑娘还是很有吸引力的，特别对花子这种最看脸的女性。”资历较老的女员工们纷纷表示已经习惯了。

“花子，听说你给部长送了家乡带来的羊羹。部长收下了吗？”

“部长拒绝了，他说自己不喜欢吃甜食……”

“噗，不愧是部长。”

宇智波部长虽然因脸深受欢迎，但是又因著名的低情商劝退无数爱慕者。

“但是我在送羊羹的时候恰巧来对接的漩涡先生代为收下了，说不应该辜负下属的心意什么的。”

“漩涡先生是那种希望被他拥抱的类型呢！”

“你这个花痴真是的……”

被女员工们爱慕着的这两个人此时却在部长办公室里紧紧相贴。

鸣人将佐助禁锢在门前，让他们的嘴唇互相磨蹭，手不老实地沿着修身的西装马甲勾勒出的腰身滑动。

“你为什么要接下那个羊羹？”佐助呼吸稍稍急促，挣扎着躲过鸣人不断舔吻的唇舌质问。

“只是收下一片好意罢了我说，不喜欢就我帮你吃……”鸣人拉开他推拒着的手，再次凑近，用牙齿撕咬下早因胡闹而松散了的领带，“佐助现在还在注意这种小事，未免也太不专心了……”

敏感的上颚被反复舔舐，腰间游走着男人宽大的手掌，佐助不尽因为敏感而开始颤抖起来，眯着眼睛试图躲避令人羞耻的快感。

马甲被扒开，鸣人轻笑了一声，不论主人是多么别扭，身体还是忠诚的。白衬衫被两颗小小的圆粒顶起，像是迫切地寻找爱抚。

“嘶……”

胸前的异样让佐助不由得睁眼，却陷入一片黑暗。此前被扯下的领带不留神之间被用作增添情趣的道具，耳边温热的呼吸，衣物的磨蹭，在不可视物的情况下被放大。

“佐助很喜欢吧，这里都已经这么大了。”高翘的下体被恶意地揉捏，快意却无处疏解。

“你才是…前戏做这么久，难道还是处男吗…哼…”

即使被领带紧束下的眼早已憋得通红，佐助也不打算向这个吊车尾求饶。

鸣人舔舔下唇，没有作答。他爱死了佐助为他而情动的样子，想将他打上属于自己的标记。

突如其来的失重感让佐助慌忙用双腿夹紧鸣人的腰腹，他并不是第一次和鸣人用这种姿势，但是却是第一次在失去视力的情况下进行欢爱。背上硬邦邦的触感无时不提醒他，他们正处在日常工作的地方，甚至算得上是半个公共场所。

“嗯……！”

背脊传来的强烈感觉迫使佐助忘却所谓的廉耻。阴茎被温热的口腔包裹，让他本就靠门才能得以支撑的身体不住下滑。

趁着佐助失神，鸣人肆意地揉捏佐助的臀瓣，柔软的触感让他愈加爱不释手。一边更有技巧地进行吮吸，一边抬起眼睛记录下佐助的每一次喘息和战栗。

“哈……啊”

颈脖无意识地扬起，涎水沿着无法闭合的嘴角滑落，像极了在掠食者眼皮底下却毫无危机感的无辜小鹿。

太狡猾了。

佐助怎么能够在我面前露出这副脆弱又没有防备的样子。

股间被带着湿滑的异物侵入，伴随着鸣人喉间的一阵紧缩，佐助射在了鸣人的口中。未等他缓解高潮带来的不应期，体内的手指已经不甘寂寞地开始搅动，寻找着将给他带来灭顶快感的那处。

但是鸣人的动作始终不紧不慢，玩闹般地折磨他，像个无理取闹的幼稚鬼。

“够了……你快进来!”

佐助虽然很享受饱含着鸣人温柔的爱意，但是一早就在腿间存在感满满的炽热始终让他充满危机。

一旦让他等得太久，老腰要不保！

即使如此，当听到皮带掉到地上碰撞出的清脆响声，佐助不禁头皮发麻。

“佐助这么需要我，真开心……”

嘴上说着足以让人脸红心跳的甜言蜜语，紧接着却是硬物毫不犹豫地强势顶入。身体一寸寸被侵略的感觉清晰地传入脑海，如火一般燃烧着佐助仅存不多的神志。

还是太慢了。

鸣人感觉到佐助夹着自己的双腿在不安分地滑动，引诱他。像得到信号一样，还未等佐助将快字说出口，等待着他的便是狂风骤雨般的抽插。

刚刚释放过的性器渐渐硬了起来，激颤着的手臂只能无力地抓挠着对方。毫无攻击效果的抓挠简直像是猫咪在撒娇，鸣人低喘着叼住佐助敏感的耳廓，抽出性器再狠狠地进入。

便利的体位使得硬物在体内长驱直入，重重地碾在腺体。

“呃啊……”眼前的布料被欢愉的眼泪沾湿，佐助泄愤般地咬上鸣人的锁骨。没想到这个举动却更加激发起鸣人的兽性，他一手抬起佐助的臀部，掰着他的下巴与他唇舌纠缠，下身大力挺动。

占有他，占有他，他是你一个人的。佐助这样美丽的样子只能让我看见。

从脸颊重重亲吻到被刺激地高高挺立的红樱，白皙的皮肤被打上了层层的粉红标记。

快要到了……！

佐助呻吟着快要到达顶峰，却又被手指堵住，只能淅淅沥沥地溢出液体。

“放……手……”佐助摆头扭动着想摆脱无法释放的痛苦，肠壁快速收缩激地鸣人差点当场交代。

“我们一起。”爱怜地亲吻了一下佐助的嘴角，鸣人再次操干了数十下，才叼着佐助扬起的喉颈，将自己尽数交给了佐助。

空气中弥漫着一股欢爱后异常糟糕的气息，属于自己的液体从佐助的臀缝滴落。

鸣人差点都想撤掉双手，捂住鼻子。

真是太糟糕太色气了我说！

刚刚才释放过的某处又悄声无息地站了起来。

“哼……吊车尾，你还等什么。”

将之前绑在眼前的领带圈住鸣人拉向自己，佐助挑逗般咬咬他的下巴，“我可没打算只做一次，还是你只有这样的能耐？”

“佐助你做好觉悟吧我说，马上让你看到我的厉害！”

后续：

佐助纵欲过度的结果就是躺到天黑才悠悠转醒，暗处却传来诡异的咯叽声。

正打算揉着老腰强行起身打老鼠的时候发现是鸣人一边狠狠地咬着羊羹，一边碎碎念：“送再多东西给佐助，最终也只能落到我的肚子里！”

真是个幼稚鬼。


End file.
